


Fallopian Tubes

by FirstmasterMavis123 (Deathbequick)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, for Annabellelee13194
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbequick/pseuds/FirstmasterMavis123
Summary: 'If you say no I will choke you to death with your own fallopian tubes, I swear to God.'Fanart based around this from Annabellelee13194's The Swan.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabellelee13194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabellelee13194/gifts).



> Here ya go! I did this all night and I'm so satisfied with the slightly crazed look on 'Inner's' face. I'm stupid and had already saved it as an image and I hadn't done Rosie's skin. Anyways, enjoy!

If you can't read the labels:

Inner (Top Left)

Fallopian Tubes (Top Middle)

Rosie (Top Right)

For AnnabelleLee13194 (Bottom Right)


	2. Death to Chucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what I imagined Darcy to look like as she shredded Chucky into ribbons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did more and I don't regret it one bit.

If you can't read:

Top Left: Very angry Darcy

Top Right: Big Teeth

Middle Right: Chucky's blood

Bottom right: Talons

Bottom Left; Chucky isn't worth drawing.

Enjoy!


End file.
